02 Marca 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów; odc.13 - Okup cz.1; serial prod.USA/z teletextem/ 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Mała Syrenka; serial anim.prod.USA/z teletextem/ 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Dzieci do wynajęcia; cz.1; serial prod.USA 10:50 Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 Niegrzeczne aniołki; odc.6; 1997 serial prod.USA; wyk: Steve Monroe,David Lipper 11:40 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera; odc.5-Anaksagoras,czyli Wojciech Gąsienica-Byrcyn 12:00 Zabawy językiem polskim 12:25 Sekrety zdrowia; Gdy hormonów brak... 12:45 Kobiety Białego Domu; odc.21 - Ellen Arthur 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Graj z Kuroniem 13:45 Słoneczny patrol; odc.25; serial prod.USA 14:30 Kochamy polskie seriale 15:05 Zwierzęta świata; Cień rekina; odc.3/6 - Życie pełne przygód cz.1; film dok.prod.australijskiej stereo 15:35 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 16:00 Co Pani na to? 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1569; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Plebania; odc.152; serial TVP 17:50 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Lahti 19:45 Wieczorynka; Kacper 20:00 Wiadomości 20:21 Sport 20:26 Pogoda 20:35 Lake Placid; Lake Placid; 1999 komedia prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Steve Miner; wyk: Bill P,att,Bridget Fonda,Brednan Gleeson 22:00 Uroczystość wręczenia nagród Amerykańskiego Przemysłu Muzycznego-Grammy 2002; cz.2; retransmisja stereo 22:50 Studio sport; Halowe ME w lekkiej atletyce; Wiedeń 23:30 Czarownik; Warlock; 1988 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Steve Miner; wyk: Richard E.Grant,Julian Sands,Lori Singer 01:10 Gliniarz z dżungli; odc.1,2/8; serial prod.USA 02:40 Noc z Muppetami 04:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc.49; serial TVP; powt. 09:50 Drapieżcy; odc.6 -ost.; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 10:20 Bajki pana Bałagana; odc.3 - Babcia Ala i 40 rozbójników; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:45 Na maksa; teleturniej 11:10 Arka Noego 11:40 Kino bez rodziców; Flinstonowie; serial animowany prod. USA 12:05 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a; odc.1; serial prod.kanadyjsko-angielskiej 12:55 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a; odc.2; serial prod.kanadyjsko-angielskiej 13:50 Familiada; teleturniej 14:20 Złotopolscy; odc.397 - trucizna; telenowela TVP 14:55 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo; powt. 15:55 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 16:25 Studio sport; Halowe ME w lekkiej atletyce 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 20:00 Gwiazdorskie Ostatki 2002 czyli Bal Dwójki i Teletygodnia; cz.2; stereo 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Negocjator; The Negotiator; 1998 dramat sensacyjny prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: F.Gary Gray; wyk: Samuel L.Jackson,Kevin Spacey,David Morse 23:55 Być może; Puet-Etre; 1998 film fab.prod.francuskiej; reż: Cederick Klapisch; wyk: Jean-Paul Belmondo,Romain Duris,Geraldine Pailhas 01:45 Akcja!; odc.6; serial prod.USA 02:05 Podrywacz; How to be a Player; 1997 film fab.prod.USA stereo; reż: Lionel C.Martin; wyk: Bill Bellamy,Natalie Desselle 03:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Disco Relax - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Twoj lekarz - magazyn 07:15 Wystarczy chcieć - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 W drodze - program religijny 08:00 Mumia Niania (17) - senaI anim. 08:30 Batman w dwadzieścia lat później 2 (30) - serial animowany USA 2000 09:00 Casper 3 (34) - serial animowany USA 1995 09.25 Power Rangers (169) - senal dla młodzieży USA 09:55 Disco Polo Live - magazyn muzyczny 10.45 Spotkanie Elvisa z prezydentem Nixonem - film obyczajowy USA 1997 12:40 Butch i Sundance: lata młodości - western USA 1979 14:40 Benny Hill- serial kom. Wielka Brytania 15:15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:05 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) - program przyrodniczy 16:35 Miłość, czy kochanie? (6)- serial obycz. USA 2000 17:25 Apetyt na miłość (17) -teleturniej 17:55 Jezioro marzeń 4 (62) - serial dla młodzieży USA 2001 18:45 Informacje 19:10 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 20:00 Swiat wedlug Kiepskich (98) - serial kom. Polska 2001 20:30 Kulisy Baru - reportaż 21:00 Człowiek ze zlotym pistoletem - film sensacyjny Wielka Brytania 1974 21:30 Losowanle Lotto 23:20 Zaplata - thriller USA 1991 01:20 Butch i Sundance: lata młodosci - western USA 1979 03:10 Muzyka na BIS 05:00 Pożegnanie TVN 06:30 Telesklep - program reklamowy 08:00 Punky Brewster (74) 08:25 Maska (13) - serial anim. 08:50 Oliver Twist (20) - senal animowany 09:15 Przygody Kapitana Simiana (3) - serial animowany 09:40 Świat Bobby'ego (25) - serial anim. 10:05 Uczniowskie manewry (26) - serial kom. prod. USA 10:30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Maraton Uśmiechu - kabaret 11:30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 13:15 Granice - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Agent - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Kto Was tak urządził? - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Wielka niespodzianka Klaudiusza - program rozrywkrmy 17:00 Kochane kłopoty (21) - serial obycz. USA 2000 17:55 13 posterunek II (26) - serial kom. Polska 2000 18:30 Ale plama - kabaret 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20:00 Milionerzy - teletumlej 20:45 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Prawdziwa zbrodnla - film sensacyjny USA 1999 00:15 Operacja "Wieczność" (20) - serial fantastyczny USA/Francja/Kanada 1999 01:15 Rozkoszne interesy - film erotyczny USA 1996 TVP 3 Regionalna 07:00 Wyspa Noego (9) - serial anim. prod. ang. 07:30 Czerwony pies Clifford (20) - serial anim. prod. USA 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Biłek - dramat prod. pol. 10:00 Szkoła mistrzów (13) - serial dla młodzieży prod. ang. 10:30 Przygody Szewczyka Grzesia - film anim. prod. chorw.-niem. 12:00 Cel podróży (21) - serial dokumentalny prod. australijskiej 12:55 Skarbiec - magazyn kulturalny 13:25 Paryskie fontanny - film dokumentalny prod. belgijskiej 13:55 Siedem szczytów (9) - serial dokumentalny prod. szwajcarskiej 14:25 Gościniec - magazyn kulturalny 15:00 Eugenia Sandler (9) - serial dla młodzieży prod. australijskiej 15:30 Od arii do piosenki - program muzyczny 16:20 Mistrzostwa Polski - tenis stołowy 17:00 Program lokalny 19:00 Bliźniaczki z farmy (3) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 20:40 Telekurier bis - cykl reportaży 21:00 Program lokalny 22:00 Podejrzani (1) - serial 23:35 Ran - dramat prod. japońskiej 02:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06:00 Rudzielec (8) - serial anim. 06:30 Czarny Królewicz (41) - serial przyg. Wielka Brytania 1972 07:00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Sekrety natury (4) - film dokumentalny USA 1999 08:30 Hoboczaki (98) - serial anim. 09:00 Rudzielec (9) - serial anim. 09:30 Czarny Królewicz (42) - serial przyg. Wielka Brytania 1972 10:00 Capitain Star (9) - serial anim, USA 1997 10:30 Super VIP - magazyn 11:15 Z afrykanskiego pamiika (20) - serial przyg. USA 1998 12:00 Przerażające bestie - film dokumentalny 13:00 TV4 kropka pl - program Intemetowy 13:30 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Tajemmczy blondyn w czarnym bucie - komedia sensacyjna Francja 1972 15:50 Tajne przez poufne (4) - serial kryminalny USA 2000 16:50 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 2 (12) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Dziennik 18:05 Zaczarowany pierścień - film fantastyczny USA 1997 20:00 Manon u źródeł - dramat Francja 1986 22:10 Wizerunek zła (3) - dramat 1985 23:10 Wokanda 23:40 Drogówka - magazyn poIicyjny. 00:10 Wspólne smieci - komedia USA 1986 02:05 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:00 Telesklep - program reklamowy 08:30 Magiczni wojownicy (14) - serial anim. 08:55 Dragon Ball (87) - serial anim. 09:20 Ukryte miasto (33) - serial przyg. Wielka Brytania/RPA 1995 09:40 Wielki skok - komedia sensacyjna USA/Francja/Wielka Brytania 1987 11:30 Tele gra - teleturniej 12:30 Niezłomny duch - dramat USA 1999 14:20 Historia pewnego lemura - film dokumentalny 15:15 Tenbit GSM - magazyn 15:45 Czynnik PSI (14) - serial fantastyczny Kanada 1998 16:35 Kochane klopoty (1) - senal obycz. USA 2000 17:25 Sally Hemings (1) - serial obycz. USA 2000 19:05 Słoneczny patrol (14) - serial przyg. USA 1989 20:00 Bandycki szlak - western USA 1995 21:45 Wściekły byk - dramat USA 1980 00:05 Mandarynkowa taksówka - film obycz. Kanada 1988 TV Polonia 6.00 Na dobre i na złe 76 - serial prod. TVP 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Tradycje - Płatnerze z Sułkowic - reportaż 8.40 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dła dzieci i rodziców 9.05 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Tęczowa bajeczka - Bajeczka o słoneczku - program dla dzieci 9.45 Mapeciątka 87 - Wierszyki Dziwaka i nie tylko - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 10.15 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy 10.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 11.00 Mówi się ... - program poradnikowy (powt.) 11.20 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 11.45 Klan 548, 549- telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 13.15 O rany, nic się nie stało! - film fab. prod. polskiej 14.45 Od przedszkola do Opola - Wojciech Gąssowski 15.25 Graj z Kuroniem - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 16.00 Wojna domowa 6- Trójka klasowa - serial prod. polskiej 16.25 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Na dobre i na złe 76 - serial prod. TVP (powt.) 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Zaproszenie (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Misia Colargola 34 - Colargol w Ameryce - serial anim. 19.30 Opowieść o Marusarzach - film dok. 20.00 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.30 Transmisja uroczystości otwarcia Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - Beskidy 2002 21.30 O rany, nic się nie stało! - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 22.55 To idzie kabaret 1 23.50 Ze sztuką na ty - Album krakowskiej sztuki - Maria Pinińska-Bereś 0.20 Na dobre i na złe 76 - serial prod. TVP (powt.) 1.15 Przygody Misia Colargola - Colargol w Ameryce - serial anim. (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.52 Sport telegram, Pogoda (powt.) 2.00 Klan [547, 548, 549- telenowela TVP (powt.) 3.10 Hity satelity (powt.) 3.30 O rany, nic się nie stało! - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.55 To idzie kabaret l (powt.) 5.45 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy (powt.) 6.20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Rycerz Redwall (13) - serial animowany Wielka Brytania 1991 08:30 Karolina i przyjaciele (8) - serial anim. Francja 09:00 Domek na prerii (35) - serial obycz. USA 1974 10:00 Dotyk aniola (97) - serial obycz. USA 1994 11:00 Rycerz Redwall (13) - serial animowany Wielka Brytania 1991 11:30 Karolina i przyjaclele (8) - serial anim. Francja 12:00 M Kwadrat - talk show 12:30 Symbole polityczne (5) - film dokumentalny PoIska 1997 13:00 Autoklub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Remington Steele (36) - serial sensac. USA 1982 14:20 Wikingowie, geniusze krainy mrozów - film dokumentalny Niemcy 1997 15:30 Kacper i przyjaciele (4) - serial anim USA 16:00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 16:40 Leo i Bee (1) - komedla Włochy 1997 18:20 ChIopi (1) - serial obycz. Polska 1972 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport, pogoda 20:25 Zdarzyło się jutro 3 (5) - serial fantastyczny USA 1999 21:25 Pan wzywał milordzie ? (1) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 1988 22:20 Brunet wieczorową porą - komedia Polska 1976 00:00 Pan wzywał milordzie ? (1) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 1988 00:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 05:25 Detroit Rock City - komedia USA 1999 07:05 Łapu capu - magazyn 07:15 Minisport + - wiadomości sportowe 07:25 Diabelski młyn - film animowany 08:00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 08:25 Goście Jadzi - komedia Polska 1962 10:10 Deser 10.35 Bartok Wspaniały - film animowany USA 1999 11:45 Jordan w akcji - serial obycz. USA 2000 12:30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - film animowany 13:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 14:00 Aktualności muzyczne - magazyn muzyczny 14:30 Łapu capu - magazyn 14:35 Tadż Mahal - film dokumentalny Indie/Francja 2000 15:25 Bitwa o Ziemi - film fantastyczny USA 2000 17:20 Podzielony dom - film obyczajowy USA 2000 19:00 Yves Saint Laurent - czas odnaleziony - film dokumentalny 20:00 Speed - niebezpieczna szybkość - film sensacyjny USA 1994 21:55 Intruz - thriller Kanada/Wlelka Brytania 1999 23:30 Kłamstwo w mundurze - film sensacyjny USA 2000 01:05 Czas Greenwich - film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1999 03:00 Scieżki uczuc - film obyczajowy Francja 2001 TeDe 06.00 „Rudzielec” („Carrot Top”) (8) – serial animowany dla dzieci, 1997, 06.30 „Czarny Królewicz” („The Adventures of Black Beauty”) (41) – serial przygodowy 07.00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 „Sekrety natury” („Natural Mystery” (4) – cykl dokumentalny 08.30 Dolnośląski Informator Komunalny - publicystyka lokalna 09.00 „Rudzielec” („Carrot Top”) (9) – serial animowany dla dzieci, 1997, reż. Jean Cubaud, 09.30 „Czarny Królewicz” („The Adventures of Black Beauty”) (42) – serial przygodow 10.00 „Capitain Star” (9) – serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1997, prod. Geraldine Easter, 10.30 Super VIP – magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 11.15 "Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika " ("Born Free") (20) - serial przygodowy, USA, 1998, 12.00 – dokument (1) 13.00 TEDE - TV 4 Kropka pl 13.30 V Max – program motoryzacyjny 14.00 „Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie” („Grand blond avec une chaussure noire, Le”) – komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1972, reż. Yves Robert; wyk. Pierre Richard, Bernard Blier, Jean Rochefort, Mireille Darc, Jean Carmet (czas: 01:25:54) 15.50 „Tajne przez poufne” („Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family") (4) - serial 16.50 „Niewiarygodne ale prawdziwe 2” („World’s Most Amazing Videos 2”) (12) – serial 17.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.58 Informacje sportowe 18.05 „Zaczarowany pierścień” („Ruby Ring, The”) – fantastyczny, USA 1997, 20.00 „Manon u źródeł” („Manon des sources”) – dramat kostiumowy, Francja 1952, reż. Marcel Pagnol; wyk. Jacqueline Pagnol, Raymond Pellegrin, Rellys, Edouard Delmont 22.10 „SS: Wizerunek zła” („Hitler’s S.S.: Portrait in Evil”) (3) – dramat, 1985, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. John Shea, Bill Nighy, Lucy Gutteridge, David Warner 23.10 Wokanda – program dokumentalny 23.40 Drogówka – Magazyn policyjny 00.10 „Wspólne śmieci” („Very Close Quarters”) – komedia erotyczna, USA 1986, reż. Vladimir Rif; wyk. Shelley Winters, Paul Sorvino, Theodore Bikel, Farley Granger, Lee Taylor Allen (czas: 01:36:39) 02.05 Muzyczny VIP – magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Dolnośląski Informator Komunalny - publicystyka lokalna 02.55 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Reality TV 06.00 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (50 min.) 06.50 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 07.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 07.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 08.35 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.) 09.00 Fabryka snów (Dream Factory) (30 min.). 09.30 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 09.55 Poszukiwania supermodelki (Search For A Supermodel) (25 min.). 10.20 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court)(25 min.) 10.45 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (20 min.) 11.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 11.30 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (50 min.) 12.20 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 12.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 13.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 14.05 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (25 min.) 14.30 Fabryka snów (Dream Factory) (30 min.). 15.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 15.25 Poszukiwania supermodelki (Search For A Supermodel) (25 min.). 15.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 16.15 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (20 min.) 16.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 17.00 Cuda medycyny (Medical Miracles) (50 min.). 17.50 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.). 18.15 Bohaterscy ratownicy (Wild Heroes of...) (30 min.) 18.45 Wbrew prawu (Against The Law) (50 min.) 19.35 Gliniarze (Coppers) (30 min.). 20.05 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.30 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (30 min.). 21.00 W walce o życie (Critical Incident) (55 min.). 21.55 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 22.20 Jednostka L.A. Air (L.A. Air) (55 min.). 23.15 Cuda medycyny (Medical Miracles) (50 min.). 24.05 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.). 24.30 Bohaterscy ratownicy (Wild Heroes of...) (30 min.) 01.00 Wbrew prawu (Against The Law) (50 min.) 01.50 Gliniarze (Coppers) (30 min.). 02.20 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.45 Zespół urazowy (Trauma Team) (30 min.). 03.15 W walce o życie (Critical Incident) (25 min.). 04.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 04.35 Jednostka L.A. Air (L.A. Air) (55 min.). Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2002 roku